


Count Your Blessings

by KannibalxKatiee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Rey Kenobi, Smutty goodness, but he licks her finger once, eventually, no regrets tho, so it's weird, they work together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannibalxKatiee/pseuds/KannibalxKatiee
Summary: The night was as predictable as Rey expected, predictable meaning completelyunpredictable. She had somehow left the bar on her own, leaving her phone with the rest of her stuff. All of it with Finn. Trying to find a safe place that she knew, she ended up at the college.27 blocks from the bar.-------------------------------------Tags will be updated each chapter. Thank you so much for reading guys (:





	Count Your Blessings

Rey had stopped at the corner store, grabbing milk after forgetting it at the grocery store. She had been forgetful recently, the stress of starting college catching up to her. In the middle of putting cans away in the pantry, she could hear someone moving boxes around upstairs. _Weird. No one's supposed to be home yet._ Walking up the stairs, she took her phone out. 1 New Message from Finn.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Rey pouted, crossing her arms as she walked into the room. "You said you were going to share a room with me." 

Finn was unpacking, sitting on the floor of the floor of his new room. He sighed, placing the books that were in his hands onto the ground. "I know, I'm really sorry Rey." He looked up at her, his eyes pleading with her.

"Poe asked me to share a room, and I ju-" She held up her hand, a small smile on her lips. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "You’re leaving me for Poe?" She tilted her head to the side, a smirk tugging at the side of her lips. Finn's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

“It’s nothing, Poe said it made sense since we’re taking the same courses.” He looked down, his fingers fidgeting in his lap. His eyes went a little glossy, “I’m sure he just wants to borrow my notes or something.” It hurt her to watch him do this. It happened all the time. Poe would do or say something a little too nice, and Finn would rationalized it as him being friendly. _I’m sorry but you don’t see Poe bringing me my favorite drink at a 3AM study session._

“Well he better learn to take his own notes, cause you my good man have the worse writing I’ve ever seen." She laughed softly, sinking down to her knees. She rested on her heels, placing a hand over Finn’s knee. “Like ever.” His features cracked, a smile coming to the surface.

“So I guess I’ll just take the other guy. Have we found out his name yet? I think he’s suppose to show up in,” She looked down at her watch, 3:34PM. “About 5 hours, so we’ll already be at the bar.” She felt bad, making the dude figure out the house when none of them were there to help. “Will you text him and let him know we’ll be back late? You’ll also have to let him know that he’s in the same room, just different roommate.” She made sure to add an extra perkiness to her last words. The last thing she wanted was to make him feel even worse about the whole thing.

“Now come help me pick a dress out. Phasma will probably kill me if I show up in jeans again this year.” She rolled her eyes, thinking of how mad Phasma was when Rey showed up to the bars last year in jeans. She didn’t realize that a birthday outing to the bar meant a dress code. 

Finn laughed, moving his hand to her shoulder. “Phasma’s way or no way. Glad you see that now before it’s too late.”

* * *

* * *

Rey never understood this part. When she’s wearing track pants no one even looks her way, but as soon as she has a dress on, it’s like all eyes on her. It’s probably because the dress covered little to nothing of her legs. _Amongst other things._ She grimaced as one of the boys at the bar winked at her, placing his hand on his inner thigh. _Gross, have some self control dude._ While waiting in line for the bathroom, she had received a text from Phasma saying that she was here. She made her way through the crowded bar, glaring at the floor as she made her way to the front.

“Holy shit, there’s my bitch!” Phasma called out to her from the sidewalk. She stood there with a cigarette in her hand, her other hand wrapped someone’s waist. Rey rolled her eyes, a smile forming on her lips. She walked out of the bar, glancing down at her wrist to make sure that the smudged ink was still there for her to get back in. 

“Hold this for me sweetie?” Phasma passed her cigarette to the man she was standing with to hold, giving him a wink in the process. She walked towards Rey, holding her arms out for a hug. Rey leaned in, resting her head on Phasma’s shoulder. She smelled like lemongrass and cigarettes. “Happy birthday Phasma.” Rey took a deep breathe in, letting the familiarity seep back into her.

They pulled away, Phasma finally getting a look at what Rey was wearing. Her eyes went a size bigger, and her eyebrow pulled up into a quizzical look. “You definitely didn’t pick this, who do I have to thank for this sweet piece?” She looked her up and down, letting her eyes settle on the stretched fabric sitting low where her chest was. Rey smirked, knowing that it had been a good choice. “Finn,” She turned back to face the bar doors, “He’s in there somewhere somewhere.”

“I always did love that boy.” Phasma grinned, she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. We started walking towards the bar’s entrance, Rey moved her arm to wrap around Phasma’s waist. They flashed their wrists to the bouncer, who just nodded in their direction. They pushed their way to the bar, shoving a couple people out of their way. The next words dictated how the night was going to go, tempting her to turn back before it started.

“2 tequila for a birthday girl please!” Phasma turned to look at Rey, excitement buzzing from her.

_Fuck it._

* * *

* * *

The night was as predictable as Rey expected, predictable meaning completely unpredictable. She had somehow left the bar on her own, leaving her phone with the rest of her stuff. All of it with Finn. Trying to find a safe place that she knew, she ended up at the college.

27 blocks from the bar. 

She wandered through the school, her hand grazing over everything she walked beside. The handles of doors, the glass of windows, and the rough texture of the brick wall. She knew it was open 24 hours, the faculty allowing the students to use the library if need be for study sessions. She found it quickly, having memorized the layout of the school after only 2 visits.

She peered around the doorway, checking to see if there was any student left in it tonight. Almost all the light were out expect a couple of the table lights. Coast was clear. Trying to take her high heels off as she walked, proved to be difficult. The carpet of the library felt nice on her aching feet. She left her shoes at whatever point she could get them off, struggling to stand up. She shrugged her cardigan off, pausing as she peeled it from her arms.

_I didn’t wear a cardigan out tonight, did I?_

She shrugged, tossing the it onto the floor. She made her way over to one of the couches on the left side of the library. Flopping down onto it, she noticed her dress slide up her thighs. Glancing down she tried pulling the fabric down, finding it pulled tight from her sitting in it. _Stupid thing._

“A little over dressed for a late night study, aren’t we?” Rey’s head snapped up. 

A man sat at one of the back tables across the library from her, tucked away in the corner. She couldn’t quite make out his face from here, but she noticed the piles of paperwork in front of him. 

Her lips curled into a smirk, “Or maybe you’re just under dressed.”

She wasn’t usually this confident, but there was quite a bit of tequila running through her body. He scoffed slightly, piling his paperwork into a large briefcase. _A briefcase means he’s old. Great._ She rolled her eyes, and then let her head fall to the back on the couch. She closed her eyes, listening to the strange man in the corner put his stuff away. 

After a couple minutes of rustling papers, Rey heard his chair pull out. She pulled her head up, expecting to see one of the older students or teachers standing there. Her body let her know she was wrong before her mind even comprehended it. Her thighs involuntarily tightened, a shiver going through her body to her core. 

He was maybe 5 or 6 years older than her, but had a sharp face. She wondered how old she looked tonight, with her tight dress and make-up. His hair went past his ears, soft black curls messily sitting on top of his head. _Jesus, he’s hot._

He smirked as if he could hear her, taking a couple steps towards her. The light from a nearby table lit up his frame. In just a well fitted t-shirt and a pair of khakis, the boy was **well filled out.** Rey’s lips parted slightly. She let out a shaky breathe, she didn’t realize she was holding it. His eyes flicked down to her lips as they parted, his hands tightening on his briefcase. 

“You could fix my problem.” She let the words fall out of her mouth before she realized what she was doing. Or saying. She licked her lips as she saw his eyebrows furrowed together.

“What problem?” He looked confused, her wording coming out slurred. _Stupid tequila._ She pushed herself off the couch, slowly making her way closer to him. She stopped arms length away from him. 

“Being overdressed. You could solve that issue for me.” She bit her lip, as she watched for his response. His cheeks went a light shade of pink, his chest rising and falling quickly. Fast, Short breaths. She smiled shyly, reaching out toward his chest. His hand snapped out, grabbing her wrist between his fingers. Rey gasped, looking up towards his face. He stared down at her, his eyes burning into hers. His hands were slick with sweat. 

“Maybe another time, when you don’t smell like a tequila bottle.” He brought her hand up to his face, wrapping his lips over the tip of her index finger. Her body felt like it was on fire, a need stirring inside of her. A small moan escaped her parted lips, as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He sucked lightly, then pulled her finger from his mouth with a ‘pop’. 

“Or taste like one.” He smirked, looking down at her with her eyes closed. He placed a kiss to her palm, letting his lips linger for just a moment. He then quickly pulled away. Due to the alcohol her eyes stayed closed longer then she wanted. By the time she opened them, he was already gone. No name, no number, nothing. 

“Well fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos feed the soul, so just have at 'er!  
> Next chapter will be out shortly, see you then!*


End file.
